Klingons
One of the major powers in the alpha quadrant, Klingons are a proud race whose society is based on honor and combat. Some, leave the homeworld and travel to other planets, bringing with them the tenacity, courage and combat prowess that they developed on Kronos. Personality: Klingons tend to be short-tempered and wiry. They would rather act than ponder and would rather fight than argue. Those who are successful, however, are those with enough self-control to live in among other humanoid races, not the crazed ones. Klingons love simple pleasures such as feasting, drinking, boasting, singing, and sparing. Refined enjoyments such as courtly dancing, and philosophy are often lost on them. At the right sort of party, Klingon is an asset. At the Admiral’s birthday dinner, he’s a liability. Physical Description: Klingons are larger and physically stronger than Humans, though they possessed a much lower tolerance for cold weather. On average, Klingons weigh 170-250 pounds. In the Klingon body there are a great deal more redundancies to increase chance of survival from battle wounds. They have twenty-three ribs, two livers, an eight-chambered heart, three lungs, and even redundant neural function and multiple stomachs. The most distinguished feature of a Klingon is the their facial ridges. The size of the ridges on the forehead of a Klingon often is synonymous to their distinction in society. Klingons like scars. They regard battle scars as tokens of pride and ornamental scars as things of beauty. Any Klingon who has lived with or around other Klingons have scars, whether they are marks of shame or marks of pride recounting conquests and high status. Such a Klingon living among Humans may either display or hide his scars, depending on his attitude toward them. Klingons mature a little faster than humans and yet after puberty, they age significantly slower. At the age of 1 they look similar to a human child of 4 and around the age of 8, they begin the Klingon version of puberty. Although they mature significantly quicker than humans, their life expectancy is still longer reaching old age around 150. Relations: Klingons usually have a difficult time dealing with other races. They find Vulcans to be too reserved and languid. Some humans get along with Klingons, but a lot of species find their aggressiveness to be unnerving. To Klingons, honor is everything. To a Klingon, any species without honor is intolerable. Alignment: The Klingon sense of honor makes them tend towards lawful alignments, however many Klingons seek "personal honor" rather then honor for the empire and are of chaotic alignments. Despite their violent nature they are rarely evil because of their honor-driven culture. Home Planets: *'Qo'noS (Klingon system)- Home Planet' Colonies within the Klingon Empire: *Archanis IV (Archanis sector, ceded to the Federation in the 23rd century, reconquered in 2373) *Boreth *Forcas III (Forcas system) *Ganalda IV (conquered by the Federation in 2373) *H'atoria *Khitomer (colony destroyed by Romulan forces in 2346, within Romulan territory *Krios Prime *Maranga IV (Maranga system) *Morska *Narendra III (Narendra system, attacked by Romulan forces in 2344) *N'Vak colony (colony destroyed by Klingon forces in 2154) *Organia (only briefly occupied in 2267) *Praxis (Klingon system, destroyed in 2293) *Qu'Vat colony *Raatooras *Rura Penthe (Beta Penthe system) *Sherman's Planet (shared possession in 2267, granted to the Federation as of 2269) *Ty'Gokor Religion: Klingons do not have an organized religion though they usually follow the teachings of Kahless the Unforgettable, the founder of Klingon thought. When Klingons die they believe that the honorable join Khaless at Sto-Vo-Kor. And that the Dishonored meet Fek'ler at Grethor. Language: Klingons automatically know Klingonese. Any Klingons in Starfleet also know English. Klingons do not have any bonus languages. Names: Klingons have one first name and a Family name. When a Klingon formally introduces himself she says her first name followed by "of the house of" then their family name. Example "My name is Worf of the House of Martok". *Klingon Name Generator *Male Names: Kishin, Memeth, J'dan, Tel'peh, Azaram, Tanang *Female Names: Azetbur, Askade, Tavana, Auloh, M'kota, Karana *House Names: Muuda, Olahg, Torath, Gowron, Rajuc, Seeth Adventurers: Klingons living among humans are drawn almost invariably toward violent careers in which they can put their strength to good use. They are frequently shunned from polite company due to their extremely violent nature Klingon Racial Bonuses *Klingon Bonuses: +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma *Klingons Size: Medium Sized Creatures *Klingon's Speed: 30ft *Low-light Vision: A Klingon can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. *+2 intimidate. Klingons regularly subject themselves to large amounts of pain. And are as such experts at torture. *+2 survival: Klingons are a survivalist culture and train from birth in survival. *Klingons begin with proficiencies with a Bat'leth and a Mek'leth with light armor. *Begins with Endurance: Klingons have an almost unnatural stamina. Category:Craig System Category:Species Category:Playable Species